Diane Martin
was the of Battle Fever J. Biography She was an FBI agent who joined the Fever team to avenge her father Bosner, who was slain by Egos. She is armed with throwing knives. She does a disco dance. After she was wounded by the Dracula Monster, she returned to the United States. Diane has a sister named Catherine . She also has a secret crush on Kensaku Shiraishi and was not present during his tragic death .She also love shopping and looking beautiful like Kyousuke . Diane alsolikes animals , only cats as she is usally disgusted by the animals that Shiro brings at their base . She soons falls in love with Masao Den carrying the tradition of the pink ranger lovint the red ranger . Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Diane Martin/Maria Nagisa: Her special technique is the Disco Dance! Her weapon is a physical abilite that utilizes her lithe body! Miss America Mecha *Big Bazer (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Throwing Knives Design Miss America wears a two-piece suit, with a pink one-piece with sleeves and a brown set of stockings that flow down towards her feet. Her gloves and boots are both blue in color accentuated with a white scarf. She wears a black belt with a metal buckle and the letter "A" on it, which stands for "America". A shield on her chest possesses the "Stars and Stripes" of the flag of the United States; a star in the top of the field represents the number "5". She wears a pink mask on her helmet with "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Unique to Miss America compared to her teammates (and in fact all Sentai heroes) is a blonde wig she wears on top of her helmet with a red gem around her forehead holding it on top. Behind the scenes Portrayal Diane Martin is portrayed by Diane Martin. As Miss America, her suit actors were Lisa Komaki, Eiko Onodera and Tsutomu Kitagawa. Notes *She is the first Sentai Pink to not have her helmet have a heart on it. *She is the first female hero and Sentai Pink to be the last of her team in the role call. The respective Heroines/Pinks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. (Momorenger and Heart Queen) came before the Green heroes Midorenger and Clover King. *No official reason has been given as to why Diane Martin's actress left. However, it is said that her actress was unavailable for filming and she did not fully understand Japanese, which may have been the reasons she needed to be replaced. *Although the main focal concept of Battle Fever was around an interpretation of Marvel's Captain America, the costumes are actually inspired by the Marvel Golden Age superheroine Miss America (the namesake for Diane and Maria's identity); most notably the one-colored suit with a shield depicting the flag of each of the nations. *She is also the first and only Super Sentai character to have the exact same name as her actress. External links *Miss America at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Miss America at the Dice-O Wiki